


and fall asleep, my fairy tale

by fulminastra



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sleepy bois, for some reason i felt inspired to write this yesterday??, meet vv soft yurika for once, song: fairy tale by loona 1/3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminastra/pseuds/fulminastra
Summary: "In the sky where I’m with youWhen the blue star brightly risesI wanna share stories of hidden sunlight all nightAnd fall asleep, my fairy tale."
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka & Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	and fall asleep, my fairy tale

[ 0419.

there are a lot of things i understood ever since i was born—how to land a quadruple salchow, how to spin faster without hurting yourself, how the current spring troupe play works.

yet if there's one thing i couldn't understand, it's myself. ]

* * *

yurika groans.

it's only eight in the evening and she hasn't posted something for her blog yet (won't tell you what it is—she won't let me guys, i apologise) and it's getting dangerously close to the deadline. in three days, in fact, and with all the preparations for spring troupe's next play and her upcoming surprise dance cover (she will wear their costumes! but they don't know that!) in veludo way, she hasn't spared a time to think.

_i can go outside_ , she thinks. _it calls for clear skies anyway._

she secretly slips out of her room and into the courtyard, bringing her laptop and her speakers just in case. izumi is so kind in turning the outdoor lights off, because it is a moonless night and the stars were bright enough for them to cloud her eyes.

she settles to lay down underneath the cherry blossom tree in the courtyard, its petals in full bloom. she debates whether to climb up and take a closer view of the stars above, or just stay here in case she gets inspired enough to dance, but before she can make a decision, she hears snores coming from the other side of the tree, and gets up to find out.

she just smiles. it's hisoka, curled up in the fetal position.

she squats down and holds his free hand, smiling affectionately at him. hisoka doesn't stir—of course he doesn't—yet she swears she saw a faint smile on his face. yurika runs back to the room and gets a mat and a pillow, and comes out and lays it beside hisoka, carefully not waking him up. a bag of marshmallows are by her side, in case she wants to ask him something.

she opens the marshmallow bag, ready to ask him something. she dangles the piece over his mouth, like what she saw homare do, and drops it, and almost immediately hisoka catches it with his mouth.

she immediately calls him before he can snooze back. “hisoka?”

his voice is riddled with sleep. “mm . . .”

“hug me to sleep, please . . . i feel tired . . .” she yawns. but before she can finish, hisoka dozes off again, and she has to pop another marshmallow in her mouth to wake him up.

“hisoka, please . . . "

he weakly lifts his arms up. _ah, fuck the mat._ she lays down beside him and wrapped her arms around his midriff. “so warm,” he says, and her world is now filled with marshmallows and hisoka's lips on her forehead as her world fuzzes out and she falls asleep.

homare and banri are shocked to find them in that position the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @usuigoi uwu


End file.
